


Elu Season 6 (Fanart) : English Version

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Elu (Fanart) : English Version [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, elu season 6 scene, skam france season 6, when they appear together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: I drew all the scenes of Elu from season 6 (When they appear on screen together) of Skam France in the form of a Bd/Comic (with the bubbles and everything^^)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu (Fanart) : English Version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Vendredi 19h32 - Un truc triste

**Author's Note:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	2. Mercredi 22h03 - Court mais cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 6, Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use @skamfrance (tumblr) english subtitles for the draw so, credit to them and thanks!


	3. Life is now...End Of Season 6!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 1...End Of Season 6!!!

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest i lost my motivation during season 6 (when i draw season 4, 5 and 6) so the quality is less better.
> 
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
